True story
by Ranneechan-11
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened between all cases or even what took place beore Shinichi turned into Conan? Or is really the storry so as is pictured in anime? Well, my friend and me decided to show you that not everything is like it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**TRUE STORY**

Chapter One. One day I'll...

The sun was long set and the moon high when little, something around 7 years old, appoarched

almoust single standing house. Trying to be as quaiet as it was possible walked inside. Though

her tries weren't really succesful after she oppened door leading to the saloon. Although it was

dark she could see someone sitting on the couch and suddenly, before her eyes could get used

to the darkness the light was switched on revealing the person, which was her mother, by the

name of Eri Mori, who looked...to put it in really light way really mad. "Ran! How often I've to say

that you should come home early..?" The girl automacily frowned knowing what was awaiting her,

hanging her head lightly and looking at the ground she said qualitely "I'm sorry mum, but Shinichi..

...it was so much fun that we forgot what time was it and..." though her explanation were cut by

still angry Eri "Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi...by every single time it's always this boy! Do you know

how worried I was?!" Ran looked sadly as she dared to lift her head and meet her mother's gaze

"I'm really sorry, mum. I promise this won't happen again." Such explanations would be probably never

ending, if they both didn't hear door, which were oppened and closed at the same time and the tired

voice of, technicly, young man; who looked worried. Seeing though his daughter, who was safe and in home

he let a breathe of relief "And here she is..." Eri looked automacily behind her daughter and smiled lightly

"Kogoro? Yes, she's home." looking back at Ran she added "It's OK, but don't be late again." Reciving

small nod from the child, which showed that it understood her gaze softned a bit. But...do you really

think that it'd be enough of talking from parents?...if yes then you really don't know how it is.

When one of them ends, the other one begins and in this case wasn't differently since her father wasn't

really happy that his little girls hangs out with a boy so late, looking even at the fact that both of them

were only seven year old kids, and so it has started "And let me gues, she was with that boy again?

Seriously, Yusaku should use hard hand to him at last!" This met agreement from his wife "Yeah, I told

Yukiko that she should talk with her son." after this she told their daughtr she should go to bed, what

Ran did. After this the talk still wasn't ended, well, it changed into Kogoro's ranting about children's

behaviour "Really, she should stay away from him." which was only 'disturbed' by his wife noding

"Sometimes I think that too, but we can't really forbid her to..." Kogoro didn't let her to finish

geting almoust angrier and this meant more stubboarn than he already was "And why not. We're her

parents after all." Eri again gave small and qick nod "You're right." she smiled lightly, what met

her husband's light smile "Then from now on she can't meet with him. It's decided and now." there he streached

a bit "It's late and we should go to bed." with this they turned off the light and went to their room closing

door behind them.

Dear readers, if you think that it was even a bit different by Shinichi, then...ah, you should read this by

yourselves:

In meantime young boy walked slowly to the middle big villa, which was his home as well as qualitely

as it's possible and when he was approching stairs, which leaded to the first floor and the same to his

room her heard the very angry voice, which belonged to his mother, Yukiko "And where do you think

you're going, young man?! You know how late it is?? Plus you make worries to others, Ran's mom

called me, in this age you should be more responsible and where were you?!" It was really hard to say

he was enthusiastic turning to face her angry gaze and replieing in bored voice "Sorry mum... but you know..

I'm back now and everything is fine, isn't it? By the way, ran is in her home, too.. so..." This made her even

more angry than before "And now you're talking with me as if nothing big has happened! Do you know how

we all were worried about you two?! Ran's dad called everywhere and even to Megure to ask whether he

didn't see you both anywhere!" seeing that her husband, Yusaku, was about to tell something, what probably

could explain night's trips of their son she looked angry at him, which was a sign he shouldn't even dare to

do this, which was conformed (sp?) with her words "No, Not this time!" Shinichi seemed to be even more

bored with her litany "Yeah, mum. I'm sorry to make you worried, but it was so much fun, you know.."

Yusaku, who was walking up to them sweetdroped/sweatdroped (I don't know which version is good but it's drop ')

and stoping walking when he appoarched her "Don't be so angry with him.." Yukiko looked at him with heavy sigh

"But it's sixth time in this week and it's already Thursday! It means every single evening." Yusaku looked at her

little irritative "Really? I've just recognized three or four days... " Shinichi, who wasn't listening them anymore

though //Yeah, at the other days mum wasn't so angry or I was snake in unnoticed..// Yukiko sighed giving

small nod " We can't let him get away with this this time. Eri phoned me and really asked me to do something

about him. It's not only not save for him but for Ran as well." Yusaku had to agree with this "But, what do you want to do..?"

then he looked at him thoughtfuly "I mean... there's nothing besides room arrest or so..." Hearing this the boy

woke up from his thoughts and looked desperatly at them "No! please not!" Yukiko grinned lightly at her husband

"You know that it's very good idea?" then hearing their son's protesting she looked at him seriously "Month of house arrest, this should learn you something plus NO Sherlock Holmes." This caused Shinichi to turn pale and behaving well, as

someone, who just got to know that he'll die in an hour and believe me, it's light form of what his reaction looked like.

Lets just say that he started very fast shaking his head being pale and at the same screaming "Nooo!! Thats unfair!!!

No, no, no, no!!!" His parents' sweatdropped and Yusaku tried to calm him down at least a bit "Hey!! now, calm down!

And then go to bed..! It's late already!" Yukiko though didn't care about their son's reacting "Unfair is what you're doing

every sinmgle evening, Shinichi and now go sleep!!" by this she pointed at the door, which belonged to his room "Ah and

one more thing: YES!!!" Shinichi reaplied big mouthed "Someday I'll care of justice!!" with this ran upstairs and shut

loudly door behind him.

Yusaku sighed "Poor boy." and at the same time though //Poor boy// Yukiko only sighed heavily

wondering "I wonder after whom he's got this." with this she squinted to Yusaku thinking //For sure not after me// Yusaku

though recognised that look "Hey, why are you looking at me?" with this sweatdropped when the though hit him //It's

probably because he's got it after me." Though his wife only grinned "Well, he surely he doesn't have it after me..'mr.

detective'." Yusaku smiled lightly at this and suddenly his gaze fell on the wall clock " Really? Well, I guess we should

go to bed, it's late already." And the fact that he wanted to divert it from the topic was small not meaning case. Yukiko, though

knowing him only grinned "Wanting to change the topic?" she asked with rased eyebrow. Yusaku grinned back hearing

such question "Huh...? are you sure..? And.. what if you're right..?" He got in return the reply "then I'd say that you're not

really good in it." Which caused his reaction in sweatdroping and reply "But... it was a try worth..." She had to smile lightly

hearing this saying somewhat proudly "It was... and with someone else would it work out but not with me." He had to grin

lightly at this "You say so...? No wonder that you see through me, you as a perfect actor and housewife..." Yukiko had to

blush unknowingly hearing this "But you're as always charming.." then she looked at him more irretitive "Is there something

that I don't know about?" He though longer while "No, I don't think so... why do you ask...?" Yukiko only shruged "Because

it's first time since half year when you tell me this and last time you've bought him a dog without agreeing this with me..." He

had to grin back remembering that situation "Ah... this... no, this time it's nothing, really... " With this they turned off the light

and went upstairs soon enough dissapearing in their room. Though what they didn't know and didn't either Ran's parents was

the fact that their kids were far from sleeping in their rooms. They were...


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUE STORY**

chapter 2. First sting of jealousity.

Of course doing everything possible, but for sure NOT sleeping, yes, kids have it to themselves that they don't like to listen what they've been told. For example Shinichi was angrily lieing in his bed thinking typical things that every little kid with housearrest would

think and this was //Idiotical parents// suddenly he heard his wakie takie giving quiet signal that someone wanted to connect with him. Since he knew very well who it was he got up quickly and switched it compleetly on asking "Yeah?" on the other end of connection there was Ran's quiet voice to hear "And...how it went?" he sighed only sitting back on his bed, but this time holding close walkie takie "Not well...I just say, I can't believe them...one month arrest..." after this he sighed heavily "and by you..?" At first there was silent and then quiet voice replied "I'm not sure, but I overheard them and...dad say I can't meet with you anymore." His first reaction was surprisement, but then anger "Damn parents..." then he switched thinking on himself again saying with determination "But... they can't hold me here..! I'll break out.!" This caused Ran's confusion "But... where would you then go? I mean they'll see it..." Shinichi though didn't really listened to her puting in compleete whole his plan "I don't know..maybe I'll go out through the window..." Though Ran was used to it so she asked the same thing, but this time more clearly "And...later on? I mean where would you go." At last understanding what she meant he replied thoughtfuly "Hm... I think I'll go to Agasa...he'll help me... I think.." Ran gave small nod wondering "I see...but they'll look for you." Though he seemed to be really sure of what he's talking about and his decision "They can look so much if they want.. I won't come back.." hearing this she frowned not wanting it to be true "What? But... you can't." He looked curprised at his walkie takie before asking "Why...?" though then he regained his being self-sure "I can! I know..!" By this he unknowingly and of course not on purpose hurt her so her reaction was obvious "Do what you want to." At this as if understanding his mistake (...yeah, right) asked basic question "Yeah... and... your father... would he forbid you to visit Agasa..?" She could only heavily sighing, of course he would, he wasn't so stupid to believe she wants to suddenly go to visit Agasa "He knows that we're meeting there so knowing him he'd forbid me getting closer than 10 km to your home." He frowned lightly hearing this "Damn, then...then I'll come everyday to the park.. you know which... okay..?" she had to smile lightly at this, this was only the proof he still wanted to meet with her and it somehow made her more than happy (isn't it cute? puppy crush? xD) " I know, at what time?" After longer time he gave her an answer "Hm... I think at 3pm would be the best time... so your parents wouldn't pay any attention..." receiving short answer from other side "OK, I'll be there.." feeling at last somewhat of tired Shinichi smiled lightly gaving small yawn "Okay... till tomorrow..!" receiving the same answer they both turned their walkie takies off falling in comfortable and long sleep.

The next day came pretty fast and Shinichi was walking slowly tothe school, but on his lips appeared smile when he saw Ran, to whom he caught up smiling "Hi Ran." she smiled back at him saying normal greeting, which was "Hi. I hope today is a bit better by you." Thoug he shruged lightly " It's okay, how it is..." but then bright smile spread on his face when he said self-confidently "But.. my decision is composed!" hearing this Ran looked at him astonished and worried "What?! But you can't, it means also no school!" Poor child, who doesn't know that it's only one more plus of such decision. And this caused even bigger smile by him as he said excited "Cool, isn't it? Today it's my last day!!" after this he started laughing conceitedly. Though he received only light punch from her as she looked angrily at him "Idiot." while her mind was raicing // If no school it means..// Right after this he held the back of his head looking more than surprised at her "Ow! What's up with you..? Aren't you happy for me..?" Though she refused even to look at him looking more than angry and hardly trying to hide her mood "You should think before you say something!" Of course not understanding her he gave small replied "Geez." masaging his head //I don't understand her// Seeing him being more than confused she sighed heavily "If no school that means we won't see eachother, you idiot!" Finally understanding it he gave her all his attention looking slightly sadly at her "...but I thought you'll come in the park...?" Ran gave small nod at last meeting his gaze "Today yes, but I don't know whether I'll be able to every day." Hearing this he gave small nod and smiled lightly "Ah, I see..." then his smile changed into self-confident grin "if not, I can try to visit you... I just sneak in, your parents wouldn't recognize me..!!" Though she only shook her head lightly "You're talking about lawyer and policenan, Shinichi. They'll see, the only place where would we could meet is the school..." though she stopped talking seeing another boy in their age. Though how different he was from Shinichi, green eyes, dark skin and black hair..he was considered as cute child, since it was too early to say about being handsome or not. Seeing him she smiled brightly //Makoto-kun// after this she looked at Shinichi in excusing way "We'll see in the class, ne?" after this she started walking faster till she caucht up with Makoto. Though Shinichi asked only "What?" and when his gaze fell on the other boy, to whom she joined he didn't look really happy about this, rather more...jealously //Who is this guy..?! I'll spy at him.. maybe I'll find out something...!// With this he started following them. The same time Ran smiled brightly at Makoto not even realising they're being followed "Really, that's cool." Makoto smiled lightly back at her giving small nod "Yeah, we can always train after school." This caused even bigger jealousy by Shinichi, who though offended //I don't like him!//

Soon after they found eachother by the door of their classroom and when Makoto walked away (they weren't in the same class) Ran turned around and saw Shinichi, what caused smile by her "Here you are.." she receved small nod and curious look "Yeah, here I am..who was this guy..?" while he though //...I'm anxious to see her answer..// Ran gave him small smile "You mean Makoto? He's good friend from karate lessons, why do you ask?" He smiled weakly though he still was sceptical //Really just a friend from karate lesson..?// She, of course, could see this so she looked confused at him "Yeah and everything's OK?" Only to receive bright smile from him when they were entering the classroom "Yeah, everything is okay." though it surely wasn't truth since deep inside he wasn't OK at all //Ha!// Though since he was bad in hiding stuff she tittled her head aside lightly "You're strange..." hearing her words he stopped turning to face her smiling "Don't worry, everything is okay..." Seeing this she calmed down herself looking relieved and smiled back "Then it's good, otherwise I'd be worried..." In return she received smile and small nod "Yeah." while his thoughts were about her last words //She's worried about me..?// with this he went to his place. Ran of course did the same and seeing her best friend she smiled at her walking up and sitting next to her "Hi" And immediatly get back the bright smile and friendly greeting or better bright grin "Hi Ran! And always you come with Shinichi.." As always Sonoko confused her with this. For Ran it was as natural as the fact that the water flows are fire burns "It's normal, we're friends plus our houses are in the same direction.." Though the grin didn't dissapeared but became even brighter "Ah, I see. And..? Has something interesting happened by you..?" At mentioning this Ran's smile vanished an sad sigh replaced it "I have housearrest... and dad told me that weIl...I can't meet with him anymore." Sonoko looked at her immediatly surprised "Housearrest..?! And you mean Shinichi..?! That's really bad..!" Seeing this Ran decided to explain the situation a bit "We came back at 10:00 pm. yeasterday...dad has the right to be angry." Right after this she saw Sonoko's astonished look "So late...? I wonder where you were at such a time..but, really... parents could be sometimes really stupid i think..!" Ran had to agree with this, after all she came back home safe and in one piece so they overreacted "We were at first by professor and then in the town and you're right." Sonoko gave small thoughtfuly sigh " I think you need a plan, right..? may I help you..?" Hearing this in Ran went such change as if live came back in her " You'd do help me with this, Sonoko? Thanks." Seeing this on Sonoko's lips appeared grin "Of course! why shouldn't I help you and your husband to came toghether..?" Hearing this Ran became more than red "He's not my husband." Though the grin didn't dissapeared from Sonoko's lips " ah, yeah, whatever you say. But I'll help you.." Ran smiled thankfuly at her "And thank you again." Sonoko smiled back " Okay, say it, when you know what I can do for you.." Suddenly the simple plan occured to Ran ".. hm...I know what. If you'd tell my parents that I am by you when I am by him..." After listening to such simple plan Sonoko gave small nod smiling "Yeah, this I can do.. this would be easy... " Ran in replied smiled brightly at her "Thanks, Sonoko-chan, you're the best." Though she only grinned in reply "No, no. I like to do this for you and Shinichi.." In this moment the lesson started.

Lets see now what interesting happened by Shinichi, after he went to his place he saw sitting there already his best mate, Yota Hirogashi, who grinned brightly at him "Hi mate, as always you came with her to school?" In reply Shinichi only rolled his eyes "Yeah... a problem with it...?" This caused Yota to rase his eyebrow andcareful watching, as if looking through, his best mate "Not at all, but I guess you've problem with Makoto, right?" At the same sound of this name Shinichi looked sceptical at Yota asking basic question "Why do you think so?" In reply he got shoulder shrug "Becouse everyone can see that you two fit for 'husband and wife'." Hearing this Shinichi blushed and shook his head lightly "What are you thinking about..!? Were not..!" though silent voice in his head said //For this you need two...// Seeing this Yota just had to grin "And that's why you're blushing?" Of course he replied stubboarnly "I'm not blushing, it's just ... nothing... " Yota just sighed at such reply trying another tactic "Of course, whatever you say, but what if Makto will take her from you?" Suddenly in Shinichi woke up the anger "... he wouldn't dare..." Seeing this Yota only replied "Then you have to do something about that." in this moment their looks exchanged and a while later came Shinichi's reply, which sounded self-confidently "I'll do..." but then the though hit him //..but.. what if she..?// this followed quiet question "But what if she likes him.. already..?"

**My friend and I would really want to thank for nice comments. Of course when we'll be able to do it**

**So we'll read and (of course) comment yours as well. I hope you'll like the new chapter too.**


	3. Chapter 3

** TRUE STORY **

Chapter 3. The gun - shot

Hearing this Yota gave from himself only a heavy sigh and had to grin because

of the fact that his best friebnd didn't understood simple things...(no

wonder, they both are 7 ') "She doesn't, she hangs around you, not

him." Thought this pointing fact out made Shinichi only sceptical, what

could be heard in his

voice "Maybe you're right..." Sensing that his mate wasn't

convinced about that started suggesting "I have simple way it to check

out..." which was only disturbed by 'not' jealous young boy "Huh...?

What do you mean..?" though in the same time the teacher entered the

classroom, what made him quiet, though heard Yota's quiet yet understandable

word "Ask her to meet with you right after school, you'll see who she'll

pick: you or him." This resulted into him giving small nod while the grin

apread acros his face and after a while it was to hear a quiet reply

"Yeah, this idea is good... thanks.."

The lessons ended amazingly fast and as he saw that his secret crush, meaning

Ran of course, packed her books to the schoolbag walked up to her with a smile

"Ran..! do you want to walk home with me..?" hearing his voice she

looked up at him and smiled, thought quite fast she frowned "I'd like to,

but now I have training, sorry." Seeing that she was a bit sad about that

he asked curiously "ah.. I see... can I watch your training..?"

At this a bright smile appeard on her face as she answered "Sure you

can." At this he could only smile brightly back "Really? Okay,

then.." After shorter while they found eachother by 'dojo' part of the

school, in which always trainings took place. Seeing Makoto waiting for her,

or more in this situation for them, she smiled and waved a bit to him saying

shortly "Makoto-kun!" then she directed her attention at Shinichi

and smiled lightly "Wait here, I have to change." The only thing he

could do was to give small nod and watching as she goes up to the other boy

and how they're entering the dojo together. Why he reacted in this way? It's

quite simple, he was deep in his thoughts, which were somewhat like this

//But...guys and girls have separate rooms...right?// After somewhat of 5

minutes she appeared again and called him to come in what he did. And so the

training begun, during it thought many times Ran and makoto, who were

trauining together were quite close to eachother and I don't have to tell you

how Shinichi, who had his arms crossed DIDN'T LIKE these positions. When the

training was over, meaning two hours, Ran smiled cutely at makoto and kissed

his cheek saying "Thank you, Makoto-kun. It was really fun." He

could only smile lightly at this replieing "Same here." This

happening didn't escape Shinichi and more or less made him alerted and just

VERY jealous; still having his arms crossed he called " ... Ran?

are you ready..?" This made her to look at her best friend and smiled

"Yeah, coming." walking up to him she added smiling "We can

go." Though even such smile didn't change his mood, which was rather

grumpy. After a longer minute of uncomfortable silence while they waklked Ran

finally decided to break the silence asking him worriedly and a bit curiously

"...what's wrong? And...how was it?" The nly reply was "Huh?

Ah, you were great.. greally..." At this she smiled happily and a little

blushing kissed his cheek " Really, you think so? Thanks." This, of

course, made him really happy and of caused light blush on his cheeks, which

he tried to hide, but unsucessfuly. Watching him in better mood made her happy

and decided to share with him good news "And I have an idea how we can

meet everyday." Naturally it made him even more than enthusiastic

"Really..? And how..?" She explained him quickly " I have

talked with Sonoko and she said that I have to only tell them that I am going

to her, she will say it's the truth, but for real in the exact same time I'll

meet not with her but with you. Reaction finally showed that he still was only

a small child "Really..? thats great!! yuhuu!!" hearing it Ran

smiled brigtly, he seemed to be really happy about this and the fact he was

happy made her happy (it's so little to made her feel this, huh? grin)

"Yeah, it is, in't it? we're just unseparatable and if parents can't

that understand then it's their problem, right?" This recieved quick nod

and typical grin from him "Yeah, right." AQfter that he found

himself in thoughts, which made him blush //Unseperable...? "like wife

and husband"?// She smiled brightly at this "Yeah and.." but

seeing him blushing made her more than confused "Why are you red?"

He did everything what he could to hide still present blush and this time he

really made it, changing this into smile "Hm..? ah, nothing! Really,what

did you want to say?" Remembering herself what she wanted to tell she

looked embersed at the ground saying qualitely "Ah..nothing

important." thought her thoughts were racing //I can't tell him, he'll

laugh// Shinichi only looked curious at her smiling "Really?" It

somehow made her to tell shortly and being even more embarased because of it

"Yeah, just stupid rummor in the class.." At this he automacily

understood what she meant, thought preffered to make sure "Stupid

rummor..? Do you mean about us..?" receiving only small nod from now

blushing little girl he looked at her as if wanting to calm her down with

friendly smile "Hm... if you mean 'this' rumour... you don't need to

believe them... they're just talking stupid stuff..." Though being as

shy as she was she decided to pretend to not know about it "Which rumor

do you mean now?" Shinichi looked at her uncertain now, after all there

could be more rummors that could make such girl as her embaraced, but decided

to make sure whether they're talking about the same thing "I think you

mean this 'wife and husband' rumor, right...?" After it she even couldn't

look at him since she was affraid she'd be blushing even more "Yeah, even

Sonoko believed in this." hearing from her what her best friend think

about it caused him to blush as well "Geez... they don't know what

they're talking about... but Yota is the same..." And to be fair he

repeated his talk that he had with Yota, which made Ran confused

"...does Makoto really bothers you?" He reaplied at this as if it

was normal question...which it certainly wasn't "..a little... just a

little..." She squinted at him hearing this and her look was pure

innocent and not understanding "And why? I mean he's good friend."

Before he could answer to that questions they heard a loud noice, which was

similar to..."... a gun-shot!!" was the only words, which he said

before started running thinking //Where was it..?// when he came at the place

there wasn't anyone but dead body lieing on the ground, so he knelt by this to

check the pulse of that person. Unfortunately it was too late...//He's

dead..// with that though he looked at man's chest //A shoot in his heart..!//

looking around he heard Ran, who, of course immediatly followed him, after

coming at the place screamed affraid;he thought //...damn!// along with

looking at her and immediatly giving orders, which weren't even fitting for a

child in his age "Ran..? call the police!"

**W're really happy to see so much commentars, you're great guys, I hope you'll**

**like new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

** TRUE STORY **

Chapter 4. Two gun-shots...

When Ran calmed down herself slightly she gave small nod getting out the handy that her parents always gave her, so they would be way calmer and immediatly called one of her 'uncles', who were working in the police. About 15 minutes after this on the place arrived policemen and among them was middle tall and well, let say rather fat man, who seemed to be on charge of other guys. When he knelt to Ran he smiled softly and when he was about to thank her that she called them his gaze sat itself on Shinichi, who still didn't left corpse's side. Seeing this make Megure, since it was man's name, angry. Immediatly getting up walked towards little boy, who was meddling with the body and lift him up bringing him to Ran; meaning out from crime's place saying "You, what are you thinking you're doing, it's not the playplace!" After this he put him down only to recieve the reply "I know what I'm doing! I'm detective! And I can say that the corpse is since 5 minutes dead, we heard the shoot... and.. the shoot had hit him in his heart, he was dead immediately...!" Megure was taken back by such reply, but only gave out heavy sigh "Yes, you know what you're doing. You're nicely going home." Hearing this Shinichi only looked bluntly at adult man "Wha- hey, that's not fair!! I want to help!!" with this he pointed at corpse continuing "... and I want to solve this case!" Megure sighed again heavily really trying to not loose his patience with such stubboarn kid "You're only seven years old and it means you're too little to be brought into it," If he though that it'd be good point in half conversation/half arguing with little boy he was so wrong. The only one reaction by Shinichi was arms crosed on his chest and even more determined look on his face "But.. but... I can help! I know so much like my father do!" This woke up slight interest by Megure "And who is your father?" Though before he could hear answer he looked in other direction from, which Yusaku was coming so face of the man brightned lightly and on his face appeared small smile "Yusaku, I was wondering when you'll come." Recieving small smile from the young man "Yeah, sorry that I'm late... what happened..?" Before Megure could appear Shinichi ran up to Yusaku "Ah! Dad!!" after this he pointed at Megure "This officer didn't let me help to solve this case!" Though his father seemed to ignore last part of sentence asking "What are you doing here...?" after hearing everything he gave small nod looking now at Megure "Okay... I think he can stay..." when his son wanted to cheer he looked back at little boy adding sternly "BUT Shinichi.. you can't do anything..!" Hearing this the smile left boy's face as he started pouting "But..." Finally police officer gave up walking up to corpse and kneeling by it looking at dead man more carefuly " If he won't do anything or disturb then he can stay." Yusaku immediatly walked up to corpse as well slightly gazing at officer "And...? Are there witnesses or...suspects..?" Seeing Shinichi's angry look Ran tried to calm him down a bit, though it didn't really work as he pouted even more, though in next moment on his lips appeared self-confident grin and determined look " Pah! why am I not allowed to help them? But I'll try my best!" With this he walked up to two men and started looking at the body again. megure gave him short look getting up "Witness are mr. Toshiyama and mrs Fyjime... suspects for now none, he was the air pilot...so far any enemies. It seems so that he had quite fast death, two gun - shotsstreight into the heart." When Shinichi had enough of only listening them he started the question quite loudly "Were these people ..." Thogh Yusaku silenced him finishing the question " ...examined...?" though he squinted to Shinichi thinking //He wants to play a detective// with this he shook his head lightly //It's too early for him..!//

** herf /herf **

**We're really sorry that we've told you to wait so long for new chapters. For that we've not one, but three ones for you. Second should appear tomorrow and third one after tomorrow. We hope you'll like them. We've also started writing "Real story through generations". Though it's not about Detective Conan, but Harry Potter fanfic. It starts in Marauder's times. Hope you'll read that one as well. See you!**


	5. Chapter 5

** TRUE STORY **

Chapter 5. And the culprit is...

The anwer were given as fast as Megure heard the question "We've arrived here merely few minutes ago so no, not yet." This met small, but firm nod from Yusaku as he started looking around and investigating around area, when megure started talking with witnesses. Though young man wasn't the only one, who did this. His son, who carefuly watched every his move immediatly copied it. "Hm..." was the only word, which escaped Yusaku's mouth while his thoughts almoust guessed, who was the murder //This case is too easy... the culprit must have the gun by him... and the shoot-traks have to be on his clothes...there's no work for an detective...// Then his gaze sent on his son as he raised eyebrow. It was clear 'little detective' wasn't even close to stepping out of the case as he looked around as he walked up to Megure with basic question "Where are the suspects..?" Megure only smiled lightly in response "You really wants to play detective.'' When he left his thoughts trail away for little while //The case is simple, so..// After longer break, which was fulled with silence he continued "Good, let us shows how good you are." then he pointed lightly in direction, where were two people, man and woman, to see "There they are." Shinichi looked in pointed direction with small nod as he smiled "Thanks." Not wasting any time longer he walked up to them as he tried to look more clearly at whole situation //It was a gun, so...// with this trailed off to his thought's world as he looked at them curiously asking "Ne, you..! What time is it..?" Though it was only small test organised by him to check up something //If he or she showes me his or her watch or do something suspicious, I'll see... there have to be shoot-traks somewhere..!// The man immediatly shook his head showing he didn't have even slighest idea as woman smiled looking at her handwatch "It's 3:20 p.m." Shinichi looked at her and gave out typical childish smile as he nodded lightly "Thanks." Though he still didn't even guessed, what the result of the 'test' was //She don't seem to be suspicious.. but...// In meantime Megure walked up to Yusaku smiling slightly "Flesh and blood, I already know,who had done it, but...l maybe your son will learn through this he's too young for it.." Yusaku just had to agree with this "Yeah... he have to learn very much... but he's too stubborn.." Woman replied smiling friendly and a bit softly at the same time "You welcome." Right after this she looked in Magure's direction "If there's nothing then can we go home?" Though the officer replied politely "Please wait one more moment." In exact same moment Shinichi looked at them more than surprised that they aren't really busy with the case, what was going on here//Why he doen't do anything..?// he though as he looked shortly at officer, when his gaze set on his father he saw exact the same thing //...and he either...?// While his thoughts were confused by such behaviour his look turned to irritative, right after he walked up to Megure "Where some shoot-traks founded by the suspects..? Or was there a gun..?" he asked as slowly puzzle pieces were puting themselves in one whole picture //If not, I'll search... It has to be near here... // Megure immediatly replied "The gun hasn't bees find yet, but two bullets were found deep in the wall, he had to be pressed by first bullet to it...and here are the tracks." he added showing them to him. Shinichi listened everything carefully looking at the tracks "Hm..." was he only sound he gave out thinking and imaging the offence-happening as he repeated the same semi-word "Hm... "as he went in a direction searching for the gun in a special place //It has to be here...!// And, of course he wasn't right as on his lips suddenly appeard self-confident grin //Now I know who it was..!// Right after that he used a piece of clothe to pick up the gun as Yusaku was observing him with small grin. When the gun was lifted Yusaku walked up to his son pnly to take the gun away "Thanks.." carring it walked up to Megure, who smiled saying "Now, all we have to do is to take.fingerprints off , if they are still there." Though Yusaku replied smiling "There will... the culprit wasn't a profie and I think he or she hadn't handclothes..." It was clear they hav started investigating again, what confused little boy even more as he looked up at them /Now they're starting to investigate again!!// Megure nodded lightly "True and the reason for commiting that crime had to be very personal." Yusaku agreeded with this hypothese "Yeah... this was a spontaneous doing... I wonder the motive... " This woke up Shinichi's interest even more "Hey..! Can I get to know what you're talking about..? At first it appeared that they were ignoring him as Megure spoke further "It had to do something about his job, we've checked, none private enemies " but then it was wrong feeling as he looked back at Shinichi giving small nod "We're wondering about reasons for which he was killed, there's always one or many of them." Yusaku gave firm nod "I see... maybe a person who was an bord on his plane... " with this he started thinking further. Shinichi, who started understanding how true investigation looks like asked "The motive also..?" with this he looked at them thinking "Hm..." Megure, who was now looking through some work papers commented "He was really good pilot, but even the best of them it happens... when I remember it now...there was an airplane crash; he, the crew and half of passangers survived.." Yusaku frowned hearing the news abouth airoplane crush "Just half of them..? Also there are some people who died there... which persons were there..?" Shinichi this time only listened to their talk. Megure replied "I'm just waiting for the list of people, who died there." Yusaku gave small nod of understending "Ah, okay... so we've to wait..." After ten minutes. which passed as if it was whole eternity they got the list "Lets see..." sitting down togethr with Yusaku, so it'd went faster and easier to look them both through it. Reading the list, on which many surenames were writen Yusaku suddenly grinned self-confidently. Shinichi somehow managed to get to see the list as well, as he spoted familiar surename he grinned //Then there were relatives on bord...//


	6. Chapter 6

**True Story chapter 6.**

**Chapter Sixth: **He did deserve it!

Soon after they saw the policeman carring small siutcase and, when he stopped by them,handed it to Megure; who immediatly oppened it and started reading the list. Slowly his eyes widneded and handed the couple pieces of paper to Yusaku. Though reaction was compleetly different, on his lips appeared sly grin //I knew it! So this was the reason, everything is clear now...but at the same time tragic...//

In meantime Shinichi appoarched two standing people, at first he turned to the male "Hey, you, do you know what time is it?"

Toshiyama though shruged lightly and shook his head "I'm sorry, little one, I don't carry watches with me."

Though the woman quickly reached for her and replied "It's 4:15 p.m."

This was, what was Shinichi waiting for, with the most innocent smile he asked curiously "Ne, auntie! Had you nice trip two years ago?"

The woman knelt down to him and replied, as calmly as she only could "I don't know, what you mean, little guy. I wasn't anywhere..."

The boy though didn't give up and titled his head aside "it's strange...why haven't you travelled with family as they had? I thought parents and kids should –"

But before he could finish the sentence he heard the voice of his father, which, surpisingly, was hard and firm as never before "That's enough, Shinichi. Go home!" When his son didn't listen Yusaku repeated "I said **go!**"

Pouting childishly the boy listened to his father and immediatly walked away with Ran.

Observing kids dissapearing Yusaku turned to all people, who were present there "I know, who the murderer is."

The woman smiled and sighed with relief "What a luck, it means I can go home, right, mr. Detective?"

Though Yusaku shook his head lightly "No, you can't. Because...the culprit was noone else, but you, mrs Fujime."

More than surprised young woman looked at him "I'm sorry, but i don't think I understand. Do you have some proofs, anything, what could prove my guilt? I don't think so. Besides I wouldn't kill anyone, I hate seeing the blood, it makes me faint. How could I then...?"

Yusaku though shook his head and the look on his face became even more determinated "But you are the culprit. We had found the weapon, you didn't even bothered to put glowes on. You aren't murderer, who would plan everything, the crime was influenced by the moment. The culprit was about your size, not higher and not smaller, I watched you staring at the old photo, probably of your husband and kids, who died in the tragedy, which happened several years ago. I could name other proves, but we both know they're not necessary, isn't it true?"

Mrs Fujime, listening to Yusaku's monolog, closed her eyes and smiled sadly "i was so stupid...I shouldn't throw away the weapon. Practily I gave you the only clue, which betrayed me...but I don't feel sorry for what I had done. He deserved it! That, back then in plane crush everything pointed out that it was an pilot's mistake, but he...he denied it, denied everything and they believed **him!** I couldn't...let him walking unpunished, i tried to forgive and forget, but when I saw him today, laughing and talking through cell phone as nothing had happened...I had to do this." When she oppened her eyes, clearly tears were to see in them and after a while they started flowing "...for my husband and kids, who died back then."

Yusaku looked at her sadly, yet sternly not loosing his firm voice "... if it was his foult or just the foult of the defect machines we don't know.. but no matter if it was him, you didn't have the right to do this... nobody can decide for other peoples lives.."

When the policecar was taking away and there was to see sad, all the time crying woman pressing the photo as hard as she could to her heart...


	7. Chapter 7

**True Story **

**Chapter Seventh: **You were great

Now, when case has been solved lets check out, what were kids doing, when they walked away. To tell the truth, Shinichi wasn't specially happy about being ordered to get back home, which was to see in his thoughts //Stupid dad!// though seeing his best friend walking faster than ussually he looked more then confused "Ran?" When she didn't react he shouted louder "Hey Ran!" and started running to catch her up.

Of course she didn't stopped, even when she heard him calling her. Why? She was simply angry at him for how he behaved himself probably hurting, at least in her oppinion, that woman. At least she took her voice "It was rude, you know."

Though by this she made him even more confused, obviously he had it difficult in understanding her sometimes** "**What do you mean..? I just wanted to be detective... "

This made little girl even more angry than she already was "She could have lost her family and you acted like an idiot!" maybe, finally, he would understand what she meant, what she really hoped for.

And he didn't dissapointed her, finally realising what he had done "I.. I didn't think..." when his thoughts started racing again //Yeah, I've behave like an idiot.. no wonder dad reacted like this...// When he continued, he became again self – confident and previous frown made place his typical grin again "... but the next time I'll be better!!"

Hearing this ran quickly looked at him, a bit scared and a bit confused whether she understood everything or what, hopefuly, she mistook something "WHAT?! You can't be serious...which next time?"

Shinichi looked at her winking and explained it to her "The next time we'll find a corpse of course! I'll be a great detective, so..!" oh brother, he didn't learn anything from the lesson his father and megure gave him during investigations. Just as they were affraid, it was more than simple comercial to him.

Ran gulped, so she was right and she did hear well...OK, how to explain him that he shouldn't do this since it could be dangerous "... so...we'll...bee loking now for corpses? No, thank you" here she shook her head quickly to give him to understand it was really bad idea " without me."

The boy though looked more confused continuing with his asking her "..but... Ran...I don't mean to looking for... just like today, okay..?" Then he slowly started getting excited "You don't know what a feeling you get with solvin cases!"

Ran though continued shaking her head not being able to understand how could he find these all caes, when people are hurting eachother cool and interesting it was plainly wrong "But...but... I don't want to, it's too terrible to getting excited about." Immediatly voting her opponion about this, of course.

Still not understanding her point of wiev he sighed "...terrible...?" rasing his eyebrow he looked at her "okay... if you don't want to..."

Ran smiled brightly, finally, he understood her. "Thanks and..you was next to these things really great, you knew who had done this, right?"

Shinichi looked at her surprised hearing this, also a little bit proudly "Really...? You think so..?" Then he smiled happily adding "yeah, I knew it, but... sigh dad came then and send me away..."

Little girl gave one, firm nod "So and so you acted like real detective" with this she smiled. Soon after they appoarched her home, so she added pointing in it's direction "I have to go now. See you" though before she started running stood on her tiptoes and gave him quick and short kiss in the cheek "mr detective." With this she started running in her home's direction.


End file.
